Present approaches to fuel pump timing suffer from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, disadvantages and problems including those respecting pump timing, gear tooth impacts, torsional vibration, gear clatter, noise, vibration, harshness and others. There is a need for the unique and inventive fuel pump timing apparatuses, systems and methods disclosed herein.